


Gardevoir Mating Season (Request)

by CTFMeister



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gender Bender, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Diantha finds that her partner, Gardevoir, is feeling kind of down because she wants to mate. So, the two of them go to a facility that promises to help Gardevoir find the ideal partner, though it might come at a big cost for Diantha.





	Gardevoir Mating Season (Request)

Diantha stood, waiting patiently inside the doctor’s office, as the doctor examined her Gardevoir. For a while now, her Pokemon had been acting oddly, not being up to par with her usual performance. Which made Diantha deeply concerned about her partner. The doctor turned to Diantha and gave the Kalos region champion a shining smile.

“Well, your Gardevoir seems to be in peak condition!” The doctor exclaimed happily. “As expected from the wonderful Diantha!”

But this answer didn’t seem to please her, she furrowed her brow. “That’s odd… Then why has she been acting so strangely as of late.”

Gardevoir looked down somberly, upset to have brought worry on her trainer.

“Hmmm…” The doctor closed her eyes and scratched her chin thoughtfully. “While your Gardevoir is perfectly healthy, it could be she’s feeling lonely. Is she spending a lot of time with other Pokemon?”

“Yes, Gardevoir plays with my other Pokemon all the time!” Diantha answered with anguish. “And we also battle other trainer’s Pokemons a whole lot as well.” 

“How about her sexual life?” The doctor asked her nonchalantly. “Has she bred recently? Your Gardevoir is reaching that age where Pokemon wish to have children. And, if I recall correctly, we should be in the mating season for Amorphous Pokemon.”

“Sexual-?” She looked at the doctor with confusion. It was true that Gardevoir hadn’t mated with anyone for as long as the two were together. Could that be the problem?

She turned to Gardevoir. “Is it true Gardevoir? Do you really want to mate with someone and produce an egg?” 

Gardevoir blushed as her trainer stared at her. While she enjoyed being her trainer’s companionship immensely, as of late she had begun to feel a deep physiological desire to breed, to produce and care for her own offspring.

Diantha placed her hand on her forehead. “Oh jeez…”

The doctor gave a hearty chuckle. “Well problem solved, I guess. Glad to be of service Miss Diantha!” She stood from her chair and walked to the door, when Diantha called to her once again.

“Ermm… Doctor! How am I going to find a mate for Gardevoir? Most of my Pokemon aren’t in her same egg group and…” Dianthy squirmed shyly. “I can’t just have her mating with anyone.”

A sly smirk crept upon the doctor’s face. “You’re in luck, actually. I know some people that run a Pokemon mating business.” She pulled out a business card from her pocket and handed it over to Diantha. “They’ll find you a great mate for your Gardevoir. Satisfaction guaranteed.”

Diantha looked at the card with gleams in her eyes. If this place was as legit as it looked like, soon she’d make her Gardevoir feel better. “Thanks doc!” She yelled out happily, as the two dashed out of the doctor’s office in a hurry.

Once the doors closed, the doctor picked up the phone and dialed it. “Hello? Yeah, I got a new one coming your way. … And it’s a very powerful trainer, so you’re gonna get a real good one!”

 

Diantha looked down at the business card in disbelief. She and Gardevoir had traveled all the way to the address that had been printed on it, only to find that it lead to a back alley in one of Lumiose’s most dangerous parts. That couldn’t be possible, right? 

She looked at the entrance of the building. There was a rusted steel door and a pink neon sign with the words “Breeding Clinic” turning on and off every few seconds, with nothing but bricks and gunk adorning the rest of the wall. This placed looked too fishy to be trusted. Maybe Diantha would just go home and-

No! Diantha placed both of her hands on her cheeks and shook her head. This was for the good of her Pokemon. She had failed as a trainer to take care of her Pokemon by not making her happy, and no suspicious alleyway or building would prevent her from fixing her mistake.

Diantha stepped towards the door, Gardevoir following closely behind, and lifted her hand to knock. Though before she could, the big metal door roared as it opened, unleashing a blinding light that made both Diantha and her Pokemon blink.

As Diantha recovered and she reopened her eyes, her face shifted to that of astonishment. The insides of the facility were nothing like the outside! The reception’s walls were laminated with pristine white tiles, the whole room illuminated by an angelic glow and decorated with beautiful modern furniture. It looked like something straight out of the Aether foundation.

Diantha walked towards the reception with an excited expression. She had her doubts before, but after seeing how fancy and modern it looked inside there was no doubt in her mind. She’d definitely help her Gardevoir find a partner. She approached the reception desk, where the receptionist met her with a wide smile.

“Miss Diantha, welcome!” The receptionist said, before Diantha spoke a single word. “We’ve been expecting you. The preparations for your mate selection are almost complete. If you could follow me.”

With that the receptionist stood up and walked Diantha and her Pokemon to a nearby door. Diantha followed the lady gladly, but Gardevoir had a nagging feeling in her head. Something didn’t feel right here. The door opened automatically, as the lady led Diantha and her partner through a wide white hallway, with many doors adorning both sides.

Diantha walked with a face of amazement, admiring the facility’s beauty and size, while Gardevoir walked closely behind her with a weary eye. Their trip was suddenly cut short though, as the receptionist stopped at one of the doors and pointed Diantha towards it.

“Miss Diantha.” The lady said kindly. “Please wait in this room while we prepare your Gardevoir for the mate searching process.”

Diantha nodded and, as the receptionist opened the door, she walked inside the room. The room was fully white, like the hallway before it, and completely empty save for a white bed that sat in the back corner.

Once inside, Diantha turned to wave her partner good-bye, when she noticed Gardevoir fretting over something. “Don’t worry Garde, these people are gonna make you feel better, ok?” She told her Pokemon kindly.

Though her trainer’s words did calm her somewhat, Gardevoir still felt unsure about the whole situation. Not that she could dwell on it too much, as the door promptly close shut and Gardevoir was left alone with the receptionist.

“Well then, let’s get you all spiced up for you new mate, shall we?” The receptionist told her with a wide smile.

Not wanting to go against her trainer’s orders, Gardevoir reluctantly followed her deeper into the hallway.

 

Diantha sat on the bed inside the room twiddling her fingers. She hoped that this wouldn’t take so long, given that the room was empty and there was nothing to do. So, in an attempt to pass time, she began to think about her Gardevoir’s new potential mate. Of course, they couldn’t just be anybody! They had to be someone real special. But with how fancy and high tech this facility seemed, she was sure they would be able to find just the right Pokemon for her.

Unbeknownst to Diantha, there was a reason the room was built the way it was. The room was completely air tight with the air vent in the back being its only source of ventilation. And through this air vent, an almost odorless substance started being released into the room, a substance that would soon affect Diantha in ways she couldn’t imagine.

Slowly but surely, more and more of this substance began filling up the room, entering Diantha’s system through her nostrils. Diantha remained blissfully unaware of it, that is, until she’d ingested so much of it that her body started being affected.

Suddenly, Diantha began feeling very hot. She took off her jacket and began airing herself with her hand. Was she… Sweating? Diantha hunched back on the bed and closed her eyes. The air conditioning must have stopped working. She tried to cool herself off as hard as she could, as her insides burned and churned in preparation for her change.

First was her hair, it didn’t change shape but rather it transformed from actual hair into a green skin-like texture that merely looked like hair but was actually smooth and soft. The skin color of her face and legs turned from soft peach into actual white, while the skin color of her arms and hands turned green. 

Soon, Diantha began to feel more and more discomfort, prompting her to open her eyes. That’s when she saw her hand. Diantha let out a dainty scream as she saw her hand was now green. She felt it morph and shift as her three middle fingers merged into one, leaving her with a three fingered hand.

Diantha stood up with dread, though she almost fell down as she lost her balance. She looked down to her feet. They didn’t fit her shoes anymore. Actually, it looked like she didn’t even have feet anymore! Diantha stepped out of her shoes and found that her feet were now nothing more than tiny white stumps.

Then with a loud rip, a giant hole appeared in the underside of Diantha’s shorts and panties. The shorts began growing longer and longer in a conical shape, as they gained slits at the ends and they reached to the floor, fully transforming into a white dress with a triangular opening in front. Diantha was completely dumbfounded, she could actually feel the dress as a part of herself.

Diantha’s eyes then suddenly shut close as a sudden pain appeared in her chest. Her breasts, respectable C-cups, started slowly to deflate and lose their size. The lost their mass, going into B-Cups, then A-Cups, until her chest was completely flat, flatter than a man’s chest even.

Her shirt was suddenly torn apart as a red spike protruded from the middle of her chest, with a similar spike bursting out of her back in the same area. Diantha opened her eyes with uneasiness, to see her ripped shirt now lying on the floor. She was completely naked now!

Diantha closed her eyes as more pain appeared in her face. The right and left edges of her face extended outwards, forming into spikes that made her face look like a masquerade mask. Her eyebrows disappeared and her grew larger, while her nose flattened out completely. 

Then for a while, silence. Diantha opened her eyes in hope that whatever had happened to her was done, confusion and fear running amok in her mind. But much to her dismay, there was still one more change to be done. Diantha groaned as her pussy began to pulsate madly, vaginal juices running down her leg, as her body started changing.

Her clitoris grew long and thick, developing a into a deep red color just as her spike. Its tip became triangular, as a vertical slit adorned its top. With all the juices expelled, her vaginal canal started growing closer, until its skin melded together and it sealed shut. Then, a small round pouch appeared there, and two testicles dropped into it, as they began to produce sperm.

Diantha could now feel a strange appendage attached to her body. She pushed her hips forward, making the red throbbing member pop out of her dress. ‘Is that a penis?! Is that MY penis?!?!’ She thought with panic, as the stick bobbed up and down erratically. Diantha took her new hands and used them to touch it, sending shivers down her spine. Yup, it was definitely attached to her.

However, being used to stressful situations, Diantha settled down and strengthened her resolve. If she wanted to fix this, she couldn’t just wallow in sorrow. She’d just have to get out of this room and find out what was happening. She began walking towards the door of the room with determination, when it suddenly opened.

Diantha froze completely as she saw her Gardevoir standing in the door frame. Her dick throbbed, when had her Gardevoir become so beautiful. Meanwhile, her Gardevoir looked inside the room with confusion in her face. The lady had told her to come here after applying some sort of perfume but, though this was the same room she had left Diantha in, she was nowhere in sight. The only thing present here was this male Gardevoir.

“You there! Do you know where my trainer is?” She asked, slowly stepping towards the other Pokemon. “Where is Diantha?”

Diantha wanted to answer her question with ‘It’s me! I’m Diantha. Something strange is happening to me!’. Maybe if she was in a better state of mind she’d ask ‘How can I understand you now?’ But no such words or thoughts came out. Instead, Diantha couldn’t help but stare at her Gardevoir hungrily. Her penis trembled angrily, as different but familiar of heat condensed in her loins. And then Gardevoir’s scent hit Diantha’s nostrils. She smelled of… PUSSY! All logical thought in Diantha’s brain seized as she pounced on top of Gardevoir, sending both of them to the floor.

“What the-” Gardevoir was taken completely by surprise when the male Gardevoir brought them to the floor. Gardevoir tried to push him away with her hands, as she started charging a psychic blast to hit him with, when she suddenly felt something enter her vagina. Gardevoir cooed happily as her snatch was promptly filled by his dick. This itch she felt, a desire that had built up for years and years, was now finally being taken care of. Was this how breeding felt like?

Gardevoir calmly closed her eyes. Yes, the primal urge, the animalistic pleasure, the release of tension. Gardevoir had never felt anything like it before. Her hole burned with passion, her heart beat with joy, Gardevoir let her mind go and enjoyed the act, as her body was overcome with lust and pleasure. She extended her arms and embraced the male Gardevoir as close as she could, trying to mix their burning heats into a pleasant warm glow.

Diantha, on her end, had only one thing in her mind. Pussy. She pounded Gardevoir’s vagina as if her life depended on it, going as fast and hard as she could so she could shoot her load inside her. The fact that she had turned into a Pokemon, the fact that she had turned into a male, the fact that she was fucking her very own Gardevoir, none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was the ever growing climax that awaited her at the end of this race.

Groans of joy escaped Diantha’s mouth, as she panted wildly. She had never been a sexual person before, but the pleasure her new penis produced was indescribable. Every time she slammed into Gardevoir’s vagina, millions of bolts of electricity spread through her body. The way the texture of her interiors rubbed her member simply made her go wild. 

Diantha moaned loudly. She could feel her dick throb harder than ever before, if she kept going, then soon- Beneath her, Gardevoir quivered happily, her fluids shooting out of her vagina as orgasmed washed over her. Diantha smiled at the sight. It was time.

With a few final thrusts, Diantha’s dick twitched madly, as cum flew out of it straight into Gardevoir’s cunt. Diantha moaned happily, an expression of ecstasy on her face as the pleasure of release washed over her. At that moment, the world stopped for Diantha. All of a sudden, her life as a league champion, her job as an actress, her experience with her Pokemon friends, all of it was erased. The only thing that remained for Diantha was that he was a horny male Gardevoir, and he wanted to fuck.

Diantha’s Gardevoir, overcome by pleasure, gently relaxed as she fell asleep. The male Gardevoir pulled his member out of her vagina with a satisfied sigh. Now that was some good pussy. He rubbed his still erect and wet dick with a smile. His amazing throbbing cock was still rearing to go and give him more pleasure. He looked down on the female Gardevoir and scoffed at the sleeping Pokemon. Tired after just one round? What a lightweight.

Not that the male Gardevoir cared. He grabbed his dick and pressed it against her entrance again. Sleeping or not, he was still horny and nothing would prevent him from getting more pussy. Though before he could penetrate her, someone suddenly attached a metal neck chain to his neck and pulled him away from the girl.

“Hey! Calm down there Romeo!” The man who chained him yelled out. “Let the girl sleep. I got some other pussy for you in a different room.”

A smile crept on Gardevoir’s face as he relaxed. Pussy? That’s all he had to say. Gardevoir would let this man lead him anywhere if it meant he got to get his dick wet. Content, the male Gardevoir followed the man down the hallway, his dick eagerly throbbing for its next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another request, this time from Maurili on DA for a Gardevoir FTM tg. I haven't done a Pokemon FTM tg in a while, even though those were the first things I wrote, so it's pretty refreshing to come back and do some again. Specially since I've kind of felt like I'm in a rut recently, new stuff is always good to make things feel fresh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
